The present invention generally relates to fire protection systems and, more particularly, to fire protection systems that have a particularly useful application in unheated environments subject to cold or freezing temperatures, such as cold or refrigerated storage environments; though it should be understood that the concepts of this invention have much broader application and are, therefore, not limited to unheated environments.